


Рыбка

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыбка любит поиграть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбка

Занзас не собирался посещать прием по случаю окончания школы Савадой Цуной и его друзей части его хранителей, своих дел хватало более чем. Но дон Тимотео умел быть очень убедительным по части угроз. На прием пришлось ехать вместе со Сквало. Все остальные офицеры его стараниями были разосланы на миссии.

Савада приветствовал гостей лично, стоя возле входа в особняк. Выйдя из машины, Занзас посмотрел на него, не без интереса отметив, что тот с последней встречи повзрослел: держится уверенно, в глазах уже нет затравленного выражения, взгляд стал спокойным, оценивающим. 

Маленькая хищная рыбка. Это было интересно.

– Здравствуй, Занзас, Сквало.

Сквало, отделавшись формальным кивком, быстрым шагом направился к Ямамото, который стоял недалеко от Цуны и был невероятно счастлив его появлению.

Цуна протянул руку, Занзас нехотя пожал ее и сразу ощутил, насколько увеличилась его сила с последней встречи. 

– Рад тебя видеть, – Цуна посмотрел на него светло-карими глазами, улыбнулся только уголками губ. Мягкий толчок силы был неожиданным, но он не взбесил Занзаса, лишь подогрел интерес.

«Рыбка решила показать зубки? – весело ухмыльнувшись, подумал он. Но рыбке стоит быть осторожней: акулы могут съесть ее, не задумываясь».

Вечер определенно обещал быть интересным.

Отойдя от Цуны, который уже переключил внимание на следующего гостя, он захватил бокал виски с подноса одного из снующих по залу официантов, устроился на диванчике и осмотрел зал. Здесь было очень много народу: главы мафиозных кланов, их жены, консильери и телохранители. 

Элитный гадючник, в общем.

Не то, чтобы он был против соседства: его бы устроило, если бы это был манекен, – но две щебечущие девицы, неясно когда оказавшиеся под боком, сильно раздражали. Шепнув одной на ухо пару ласковых, Занзас получил злорадное удовольствие от того, насколько быстро те исчезли из его поля зрения. 

Удобно устроившись, он лениво размышлял о том, что такой изменившийся Савада интригует: кто знает, кем он станет еще через несколько лет, когда полностью войдет в управление делами Семьи. Да и сила у него только растет.

Цуна разговаривал с приглашенными, с друзьями, успевая всем уделить внимание: школа Тимотео, не иначе, а может и Реборна в том числе. Мягко улыбаясь, смеялся над какой-то шуткой, умело сглаживал возникающие неловкости между враждующими кланами. Он явно держал все под контролем.

Маленькая рыбка в стае акул. Очень хищная рыбка.

И к этой рыбке его тянуло магнитом. Ее хотелось сделать своей, ручной. 

Занзас не мог не заметить, как Цуна, занимаясь гостями, переговорами, танцуя с девушками, то и дело украдкой бросает на него голодный, жаркий взгляд.  
Стоило встретиться глазами, как Цуна тут же отводил их, обнимал за талию девицу, от которых у него отбоя не было, и снова улыбался своим собеседникам.

Рыбка хотела поиграть с одной из акул. С ним. 

Но игру никак не начинала, и это очень раздражало.

Занзасу очень хотелось что-то сделать с рыбкой-Савадой: то ли размазать ее по стенке, то ли сжечь в своем пламени.

Вариантов было много, а своя, порядком подпорченная шкура, – одна. Подобные мысли пришлось засунуть куда подальше. Еще один бой с Савадой мог кончиться не в его пользу: ведь маленькие хищные рыбки бывают не менее опасны, чем большие и крупные.

Вечер шел своим чередом, расторопные официанты пополняли его стакан виски, большинство гостей обходило его стороной, предпочитая иметь дело со Сквало, но девицы не отказывались от танцев с ним, хотя на большее не претендовали. А Цуна все так же играл с ним в гляделки, избегая любых попыток общения. 

Стоило лишь приблизиться, как Цуна мягко переходил от гостя к гостю, словно бросая Занзасу приманку.

С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Внутренний голос предлагал развлечься: свалить с приема, заехать к мадам Роуз, снять пару пышногрудых девочек и развлекаться с ними до утра. Только вот вместо девочек перед глазами вставал Цуна. Раскрасневшийся, обнаженный, с припухшими губами, прикрытый лишь шелковой простыней. Тянущийся к нему, желающий его.

Занзасу моментально стало тесно в брюках, и всякая попытка отогнать провокационные картинки из головы заканчивалась неудачей. Ему остро захотелось курить. Приспустив галстук, он не спеша направился к выходу, к относительной тишине и отсутствию людей. 

Ощутив ночной прохладный воздух, Занзас с наслаждением затянулся и медленно выдохнул сигаретный дым. 

Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, он повернул голову и наткнулся на Цуна, который сидел в тени. Терраса была пуста – кроме них никого не было. Когда Цуна успел сюда сбежать? Он весь вечер мозолил всем глаза. 

В светлом дорогом костюме, сшитом у лучшего портного на заказ, в белой сорочке, до блеска начищенных ботинках, он, сбежав от всех, пил что-то по крепости не отличающееся от его виски. 

Юный босс Вонголы. 

Приспущенный галстук и несколько расстегнутых пуговиц разрушали имидж «правильного мальчика». И улыбка на губах. Понимающая, ласковая и чертовски раздражающая. А в глазах, на самом дне, плотский голод, откровенное желание. 

Цуна, не отрывая взгляда от Занзаса, качнул своим бокалом, выпил его одним глотком и облизнул губы.

Разведка донесла, что Цуна до сих пор был без девушки, и даже претенденток на место жены не было. Занзас, оперевшись на перила, усмехнулся, явно ощутив желание «рыбки» поиграть в куда более интересные игры. Рыбка знала толк в этом.

Цуна неторопливо направился к Занзасу, на пути поправляя галстук и рубашку: босс не может выглядеть неопрятно.

Занзас видел его насквозь: несмотря на слабые попытки спрятать мысли, эмоции были виды как на ладони. И не слишком было сложно сказать по его поведению, что тот задумал.

Цуна уверенно подошел к Занзасу, обдав его волной желания и смесью истоты, коньячных паров и… мяты. Эта развратная невинность сбивала с толку. 

Его до дрожи хотелось подмять под себя и отыметь, хотелось слышать его крики, стоны. Чувствовать его под собой, на себе. Цуна без слов понимал: его хотят, желают не меньше чем он сам и, глядя Занзасу в глаза, легко провел пальцами по лацкану пиджака, скользнул в кармашек и, шаловливо улыбнувшись, оставил там листок бумаги. 

Не дожидаясь реакции, Цуна резко развернулся и сделал вполне ожидаемое: юркнул в толпу танцующих. Все-таки в некоторых вопросах босс Вонголы оставался пугливой рыбешкой, дающей деру в случае опасности. 

Занзас, видя поспешное бегство, громко расхохотался, но листочек развернул. 

«Третий этаж, четвертая дверь слева».

Рыбка решила, что настало время для игры. Но ей придется подождать.

Удовольствие нужно было растянуть. Занять себя на час было проще простого: возобновить деловые связи, обсудить и назначить встречи. Время тянулось медленно, но Занзас знал, это стоит того: помучить ожиданием Цуна, который только и делал, что бегал от него весь вечер, было прекрасной, хоть и мелкой, местью.

Цуна стоял спиной к двери и даже не дернулся, когда Занзас хлопнул дверью.

– Ты слишком долго, – хрипло заметил Цуна, вжимаясь всем телом в него. Он хотел Занзаса, грелся об него, дрожал от переполняющего его возбуждения.

– Бегать от меня не стоило, – едко заметил Занзас, притянув к себе Цуна. Его рука легла на пах Цуны и с силой огладила его, вызывая сдавленный стон. Занзас шумно вдохнул, пощекотав носом шею Цуна, и свободной рукой приподнял его голову, впиваясь в губы, сминая их. Мягкие, горячие, со вкусом коньяка и мяты. 

Гладкий, юркий язычок. Безумное сочетание, срывающее все предохранители. 

Вдох-выдох один на двоих. Биение пульса одно на двоих. Укус-поцелуй. 

И волна накрыла их обоих, выкидывая на берег. 

Цуна, едва не задохнувшись без воздуха, слегка отстранился от Занзаса и, глядя в его потемневшие глаза, прошептал:

– Я уж думал, что ты никогда… – и прикусил припухшую губу, еще сильнее залившись краской, что вызывало довольный смешок у Занзаса. 

Рыбка всегда останется рыбкой, даже с зубками.

Ночь обещала быть не менее приятной, чем вечер.


End file.
